


Westallen off set

by barryshearteyes



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealous, Love, grandice, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: The Candice and Grant life out of set ... two love birds that like each other but can't have each other. Will they ever have each other ?





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was in a interview with a TBS show ... "if she hadn't gone through your backpack will you still had asked her " " maybe not in that moment " "you could have waited for a better time " " or not " this conversation has been over and over in my mind rolling around for weeks now . I don't even know what to think anymore I love my fiancé , but I really do think I shouldn't have had ask her to marry me. oh no Grant ... what are you thinking you can't say this * shaking head * well maybe I can no-no no I just can't . 

 

Since season one I have had this big crush on Candice , but I never really thought of us in a relationship so I never told her but now that I think about it ... I really should have told her before I started to date LA maybe it's weird if I tell her now or if I tell LA I don't want to get married anymore that I just got caught in the moment of her seen the ring or something . 

I really don't see myself married the rest of my life and having a crush on my co-star . I have to admit when I see Candice with other men I feel like I want to hit something and with LA I don't really care if she is with other men or not , but with Candice everything is different ... 

 

I trust her , I care for her , I love her , and I really hope she feels the same way . Sometimes I feel like she hates LA for been my fiancé , but then there is day where she doesn't even care she goes and hangs out with Carlos ( Cisco ) . I really do feel like she has a thing with him ; I hate it gets on my nerves seeing her with Carlos or Hartley or in that case any other man who isn't me . 

But especially Carlos I remember las comic con me and Candice were hugging in an interview , and he said " stop she's not your real girlfriend " and immediately Candice let go . I really do have hope that she isn't dating someone in secret .

 

***

Two weeks later ...   
I finally decided to tell Candice about how she made me feel . I thought it was going to be impossible , but this is how it went .... After shooting a scene with Candice we talked and I was really nervous , but I finally told her ...  
Grant - " hey, Candice can we go to my trailer "   
Candice - " sure , what's going on you have been acting so weird lately are you OK "   
Grant - " yes and no , but I want to talk to you about something that I have been feeling since FOREVER "   
Candice - " Grant , you're really scaring me please let's just go to your trailer and talk about what you're trying to tell me " * chuckles *   
A few minutes later we were going into the trailer I was absolutely scared and nervous but mostly I was anxious about what was crossing in her mind since the beginning of our friendship ...   
Grant - " so since the beginning of the show I knew you were an amazing person , and I knew you had to become one of my bestfriends' not only in set but in real life too so I hav entries my best to not mess our friendship. It has been a little hard not to since you are perfect , and I ever want is for our friendship to be perfect ... "   
Candice - " okay , talk Thomas Grant Gustin " * laughs *   
Grant - " am I in trouble ? "  
*chuckles * okay so as I was saying I really love spending time with you since the beginning , and I love you so much like you have no idea "   
Candice - " Me too , I love you too "   
Grant - " okay, so here it goes "   
*Door opens *   
The director comes in and says come on you two we got a scene to film we have been waiting for you for more than 10 minutes I finally found you


	2. Chapter 2

After getting interrupted I didn't   
want to talk to Candice I felt really awkward afterwards, but she came up to me and said " hey handsome , so what were you going to tell me " I won't lie I kinda blushed when she said handsome ... LA tells me handsome all the time , but when Candice says handsome it's another thing . 

 

I stood there without saying anything ; it was really weird so I left her by herself and ran into my trailer . I was alone for the rest of the day until LA came in , and started to make me laugh like she always does . I felt really weird after I talked to Candice and almost told her how she made me feel . 

 

And now holding LA's hand it made me feel weird . We were walking out of the trailer and I see Carlos with Candice I felt my blood race up . They were playing around with Zoe ; I thought Candice had said that Zoe didn't like Carlos but now I see that she was lying . I was really jealous , so I didn't think what I did next I grabbed LA's waist I know how much Candice loves me grabbing her waist when we take pictures . 

 

I grabbed her waist and kissed her . I tried so hard for Carlos and Candice to see us walking past them . I saw her by the corner of my eye seen us but she looked like she didn't even care . It had been more than a week since I talked to Candice . We had just been shooting scenes without interacting with each other . I was really tired of not talking to her just kissing her and holding her while been mad with her for no reason . 

 

———————————————————  

 

This week has been really hard for me I don't really know if Candice feels the same way , but I feel sad without her . It was all play and games with LA but when I got to set I didn't feel myself . 

 

I randomly spotted Carlos and Candice again , but this time they were holding hands and playing around . This time I didn't stand there doing nothing I walked up to them .... 

 

Grant - " hey guys what are you guys doing ?" * smiling * 

Carlos & Candice - " ummm nothing " 

Grant - " hey , Candice can I talk to you in private ? " 

Candice - " I got nothing to talk to you but I guess we can talk ... Carlos wait for me in my trailer I will be back can you please give Zoe her lunch thank you " * smiles * 

Carlos - " sure , anything for you beautiful " * chuckles *  
*walking to grant's trailer* 

Grant - " okay , so the last time we talked we got interrupted and this time I am making sure nothing interrupts us ... I don't really know where we left our talked last time but I want to ask you something why have you been so distant with me lately ? I don't remember doing anything to you I hate us being separate from each other . I don't get you sometimes ... Some days you are really into us having a friendship but then there's other days were you hate me or something and I'm frustrated because I really really love spending time with you of set and in set . " 

Candice - " OK so first of all I'm not mad are you i know we have been distant lately , but I think it's better for us to be distant because I have a thing with someone and that someone doesn't like you and me interacting with each other off set . I love spending time with you too ,but it's better of us not talking to each other outside of set Plus you know LA doesn't like me much , she hates me , she hates me and you interacting with each other so I have made a decision for us not to continue our friendship " 

Grant - " LA doesn't hate you how can you say that you don't even know her why would you say that Candice and why don't you tell me who you are going out with huh I don't want our friendship to end it's beautiful " 

Candice - " No , Grant I can't and I don't know her cause she keeps her distance apart I always wanted to get to know her because of you but I guess she never did plus look at the faces she makes when she sees me just please stop " 

Grant - " but first let me say , I love you more than anything , you're an amazing person and actress , and I don't want anything to change between us . LA doesn't have to find out please " 

LA - " What don't I have to find out huh what don't I have to find out Grant tell me " * sobbing * 

Grant - " nothing baby ... " * fake smiling *   
LA - " Candice ? Talk to me "   
Candice - " ummm Grant might have a surprise for you and he didn't want you to know so he told me that you didn't have to know " *looking at G *   
LA - " omg babe , I am sorry I jumped to conclusions I don't know what I would do if you ever left me I'm sorry "  
Grant - " nothing to be sorry about "   
Candice - " well ... I got to go see y'all later "   
* walks out of G's trailer feeling weird out * 

*****  
Grant's POV 

The flash cast Was going on a break for the holidays for two weeks I have felt really sad because I was going to spent any time with the cast , but I was more sad since I wasn't going to see Candice for two whole weeks , 14 days , 336 hours , 20160 minutes . I couldn't hold her ; I couldn't see her beautiful smile , eyes or literally just all of her . It was really hard for me not to hold her even as Barry . I have always had this amazing feeling for her ,but I guess she was isn't into me as I am . She's my bestfriend but I want more than just kissing her on set I want her all to myself . I don't really know what to think of her having a thing with this mysterious someone. 

I see Candice walk pass my trailer ; I stood there without calling her or saying anything. I walk around my trailer and follow her to where she was going. I see her walking straight to Carlos trailer . I felt someone behind me and I turned around ,and there she was smiling at me . I was shocked ! I really think she was going to Carlos trailer . I smile back at her and say ... 

Grant - " hey what are you doing here "  
Candice - " well I saw you going around your trailer and following my stunt so I started to follow you without you noticing " * chuckles *  
Grant - " that's your stunt ? "  
Candice - " why were you following her you like her or what ? "   
Grant - " huh what ? Nooo I don't I would mostly like you since you guys kinda look the same " * awkwardly sayin *   
Candice - " what are you trying to say Grant Gustin ? You saying you have a crush on me or my stunt "   
Grant - " no , no , no I am not trying to say anything " * blushing *   
Candice - " I was just teasing you G " 

 

3rd POV 

 

Grant and Candice walked towards Candice trailer . Still talking about the stunt and another things that are running through they minds they get to the trailer and sit down on her couch. They were watching a movie in silence when Grant broke the silence and said ..... 

Grant - " so how are things going with your mysterious boyfriend " * laughing * 

Candice - " good he is really sweet , cute , handsome , and has a beautiful personality he is always making me laugh "* blushing * 

Grant - " I am really happy for you ... you deserve someone amazing just like you " * smiling * 

Candice - " thanks , so how are things going with LA " 

Grant - " Great everything is great " 

Candice - " okay are you alright you seem off " * concern * 

Grant - " yes , so tell me who is the lucky guy " * chuckles * 

Candice - " ummm so he is ..... "


	3. Chapter 3

Candice's POV I have been talking to grant for a few minutes now. We walk to my trailer to continue talking there for a few more minutes. He asks me about my " mysterious boyfriend " I felt like he was jealous  because of the way he said it he even started to laugh ; I told him everything was good and I asked about LA . I don't know why I even asked him about her she hates me either way so whatever. He tells me everything is great with her. I felt a bit jealous I am not gonna lie he always tells me she is amazing , cute , adorable , and beautiful . I don't even know why I get jealous if I am dating someone this days now at first when Grant was with Hannah I did have a crush on him . After they broke up I thought I had a chance with him until he started to date LA and after they got engaged I started to forget about that crush and continue loving . I started falling for this amazing guy it wasn't until soon he asked me out and we started to date in secret without anyone noticing . " so who is the lucky guy " I hear Grant say I pause and got nervous . I felt awkward so I started to talk I couldn't say any sentence until I said " umm he is ...... Carlos " **** Grant's POV Wait did I hear right I must of got to be dreaming did she say Carlos. I couldn't believe what she had just said she was dating Carlos my bestfriend my bro ! I couldn't say anything until something weird came out through my mouth " noo way like Carlos Valdés you got to be kidding " I said laughing. Candice had a weird look on her face I probably made her feel awkward by saying this but I didn't think before speaking I kinda felt mad that Carlos hadn't told me anything about this. I felt my blood pass rapidly through my body . I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way but I guess I really did felt something bigger and I like you maybe I love her . I shake my head of this thought. ——————————————————————— Candice - " yeah , Carlos my Carlos " * smiling * Grant - " wait , no are you serious wait no you are of course that is why you guys are always touching each other's hands right " Candice - " is it that noticeable we don' t want anyone to know we agreed that we didn't want to tell anyone we want our relationship to stay private and I love that I don't want to have hate comments towards our relationship I want to keep this real with him he is an amazing guy , handsome , and amazing human being ... any girl would be lucky to have him by their side " *blushing / smiling* Grant - " yeah he is , take care of him for me he is my brother and I don't know what I would do if anyone would hurt him " * faking smile * Candice - " I will he's one of the most amazing guy and the most beautiful thing that has happened in my life " Grant - " okay , well I got to go to set I will talk to you later take care love ya bye " Candice - " bye " 3rd POV Grant walked out of Candice trailer straight to his trailer he had just lie to her about him being happy for both of them and that he had to get to set . He felt broken inside he couldn't believe that Candice had a boyfriend and that guy was Carlos his brother of 5 years . It was really hard for him he hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Candice and if he ever did Carlos would be the first person to know now he could even tell Carlos . He got to his trailer and started to get tears down his face . He has been happy with LA but Candice was his real Happiness just like in set she was his bestfriend and he loved her as much as Barry loved iris . Everything had change now he couldn't keep kissing Candice knowing that she was kissing Carlos after set and even making out . He felt terrible and started to cry more he fell asleep with Jett on his lap. ***** Grant's POV I wake up to knocks on my trailer. I get up and walk to the door and open it ; I am surprised by who I see standing be side me . I smile at Candice who was smiling too . I felt something going on she felt nervous or awkward about something or someone. I tel her to come in and we both sit in my couch and pet Jett . " so are you okay do you need anything " , I say looking up . " yeah , I am okay I just need to tell you something and I don't know if I can hold this in anymore you know I really need to get it out of my chest " , Candice said nervous. Grant - " okay , but first let me say something " Candice - " okay but promise me you won't take long I really need to tell you this " Grant - " okay so remember the first time we met when we had a screen test well since that day on I knew you were the perfect Iris west. I was really happy that you come in that room to do that screen test . I got to see your beautiful eyes for the first time I got to touch you for the first time in of many years. And since that day on I knew with you by my side everything was going to be perfect on screen and in life. I fell in love with you since the first day I was dating Hannah so I knew I couldn't do anything to be with you ... Candice - " wait grant how " Grant - " please let me finish then you started to have a thing with Rick and that really hit me so I knew I had to move on and continue loving but I knew that these feelings would never go away kissing you holding you and been around you all day long made it impossible for me to find someone but I found LA and she made me see things from another perspective , but I knew that she wasn't you my beautiful best friend who I have had a crush for 5 years. What I am trying to say is that I love you Candice not as a best friend but more I have loved you since day one . * In this moment LA came out of the back of the couch where she was hiding  • LA - " what are you talking about Grant ? " Grant and Candice both turn around and see LA standing up from where she was hiding . *** Grant started to get nervous but he had to stand up for himself if he really did really love candice he and to make sure she knows how he feels and give each other a chance even if she is dating Carlos which he hates know that he know everything. I had to tell LA that I love Candice in a way that i would never love her. LA - " okay so tell me Thomas you like Candice? " Candice was about to stand up and walk away when Grant pulled her and made her sit down . Grant tried to get a word out but then there was a knock on the door . " 15 minutes till we are ready on set I will be back later don't move " Grant - " mmmmh yes , I do like Candice since day one I thought that if I dated someone else and if I barried those feelings I would get rid of this feelings and see her as a friend but I guess it never help " Candice " okay , Grant but I told you that I am dating Carlos and why would you ever think I would date my co - star " Grant POV When she said that my heart sank " why would I ever date my co - star " I felt my heart break even more when I stopped to comprehend those 7 words that ran through my mind it felt like an eternity . Until LA broke the silence and said LA - " I knew you had a thing with Carlos you hope but over here ( pointing at Grant) always thought that you would never date Carlos since he's like your brother but now I know why he was always so irritated when I spoke about you and Carlos and you Grant we need to talk in private " *screaming* Candice - " who the neck do you think you're to talk to me like that and take him who said I was into Grant I don't need to hear you insult me more than what you always do " Grant - " Candice please stop don't talk like that I know you like Carlos but I know you feel the same way towards me when we kiss it all reflects back please just " *cut off* Candice - " No , I love Carlos and well of course the kiss need to be real what are you saying just stop and listen to LA please I don't want any more hate because of this just stop " *sniffing* LA - " it's over Thomas OVER " *crying* Grant - " Great now leave and keep the ring I don't need a ring to remind me I was engaged to a b*tch " Candice please stay I need to talk to please just a second " Candice - " okay , but you need to hear me first " LA leaves and closes the trailer door to leave them both alone. Grant and Candice starred at each other for a while until Grant talked and said he was sorry about everything. Candice - " I said you had to listen to me before you talked did I ? " *teasing* Grant smiles without saying anything Candice - " stop ... you know I didn't mean to say are those things but I do love Carlos he's an amazing guy an amazing human being, adorable, cute " Grant - " just something real quick can you please stop calling him cute it's frustrating " Candice - " aww you jealous that's so cute but no I am being serious you jut never let me finish like always ... I love Carlos but when you said you have feelings for me everything changed I started thinking that maybe I was doing the same with Rick and Carlos trying to hide this feeling I know I had love you since we did the chemistry test . But you where dating Hannah and I knew that you would never feel the same so I didn't I kept it to mysteryjust like you did " Grant stopped her and kissed her at first she didn't move her lips but then when he was about to stop and thinked to himself that it wasn't right to kiss her she loves Carlos but the she moved closer to him . It took him by surprise but he deepened the kiss. Candice - " hey , wait " " we need to talk this can't happened you're engaged to LA and I love Carlos I really do but I don't know how to tell him that we might of kiss " Grant - " I'm not engaged and we might ? I think we totally kissed and I need to say this I loved that you deepened the kiss way more than I had but yeah I get you we can tell him together if you like I do t know how he would react though he is going to hate me " Candice - " No , No you can't tell him I will tell him myself but you have to know that if I tell him that doesn't change the way that I feel about him I know he would want to beat your ass but I still want to be with him I can't be with you ... you just broke off your engagement because you have feelings for me and what am I supposed to do I will say this I do like you but we can't me together" *** 2 days later Grant : " Candice wait we need to talk please you have been ignoring me. " He ran towards Candice where she was opening her car door. Candice : " There's nothing to talk about we talked already and of course I'm ignoring you. What did you think I didn't tell Carlos what happened ? Yes I did cause I really do like him and he understood but I will only be talking to you in scenes I gotta keep the promise I made him. " Grant : " and what was that promise you made Carlos ? Does it involves me kissing you again?" Candice : " No , I promised him not to talk to you anymore " It wasn't the promised that she and Carlos had made. They had talked for hours about him knowing that Grant liked her and how she felt about him. He really loved both of his friends being in love with each other. It was an amazing feeling to get Grant jealous over Candice so they could finally get together. He actually did have a crush on Candice but it was a long time ago he knew she liked Grant. And after 5 years of both dating other people that weren't each other , he got tired and made to do list . All he wanted was for them to be happy with each other. He knew that it broke Candice to see that Grant had gotten engaged ; he didn't like it when two of his best friends were hurting and loving each other. After Carlos and Candice had a three hour talk he made her promise to continue their relationship just to try to make Grant a bit jealous so he can finally tell her about his feelings and date each other. That's all he really wanted for them to be happy. For them to once choose the right person. To find love working each other. "So now I can't talk to you because he says so omg Candice what the heck you are letting our friendship go down the drain because of a stupid relationship I say stupid because I know how you feel about me the way you look at me is not the way you look at Carlos. We love each other and you know it. We have been in love with each other for god knows how long and now you're telling me we can't be together, we can't talk just because of a fake relationship I should of never- " Grant was cut off by Candice's lips on his. When did she get so close to him. He smirked and deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Grant slip his tongue into her moth and so did she. Candice let out a moan and bite his upper lip. Now both trying to take the control, they walked towards the small couch he had in his trailer. "Wait Grant , we can't do this here we haven't even talked about this. About us" " we don't have to if you don't want. So there is an us now ? " Grant had a really cheesy smile. That smile that made her go crazy. She knew that they were meant to be with each other. " there could be if we talk about it " she picked her best smile and shoot it right at him. " okay but just let me kiss you one more time ple- " A soft knock came from the door. Grant got up and walked to open it. " Hey, Grant have you seen Candice we were supposed to have a date at the movie today but she isn't in her trailer so I was wondering if you have seen her or is she with you? " Grant got a bit nervous what was he going to tell his friend that his girlfriend and him had kissed twice already. " Sorry , babe we got a little carried away we were talking. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting we can go now." Candice said smiling at Carlos. " bye , Grant we will talk later " Carlos and Candice lock hands and walked away. Grant stood there watching them walk away deep inside he felt heartbroken even if he was happy that Candice had kissed him and told him that they could talk about them. Grant's POV Tomorrow will be a better day. She and you will have a long talk. She's the love of your life you can't let her go. You broke off an engagement for her. She's worth waiting for even if it's means you have to wait months for you guys to get together everything we change for good. *** Grant couldn't  sleep all night. He couldn't stop thinking about his and  Candice relationship. The first thing he did when he got to set was go talk to Candice. He hoped she wasn't with Carlos. He wanted to have her for himself just for a little. He wanted her to tell him that she had broken things with Carlos. He knew she loved him too ,but she had told him that she  didn't want to ruin anything with Carlos. "hey we need to talk" grant said as he enter candice trailer. He felt a bit nervous and stressed. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss or her. She is everything that he has ever wanted. And knowing that she wants him too has him tripping over heals. "Yeah sure we can talk" Candice got up from the sofa and walked towards where he was standing at. "Or maybe you can just shut up and kiss me" she smirked and leaned in. Kissing him slowly. Taking in everything that has happened the past month. She still can't believe that her bestfriend of 5 years feels the same way and always has. Since the beginning. She's scared of what can happened but she takes in every second of this kiss. They both have come a long way since 4 weeks ago. They had made out 2 times never passed the touching each other state. They had at least kissed 5 times. And now she couldn't let those lips run away. Those lips that tasted like honey. She had desire him for so long that she wasn't going to waste any more time. she has everything ; she ever wanted for the past five years. Maybe it was everything that he ever wanted too. To hold her in his arms. To touch her chocolate skin. To kiss her. To tell her that he loves her. He couldn't wait till everything would change forever. It was just meant to be. They had other people but they wanted each other. They knew that and everyone else knew that too. *** 3 months later... "I want to confess something ... " Candice said as she looked towards the couch of which Grant was sitting on. Grant looked at her with a confused look. " spill " he said as he walked towards the rocking chair. "Umm you remember when we had our like third kiss and I told you that we couldn't be a thing because I loved Carlos and that I had made a promise to not talk to you beachside I had told him that he had kiss and he understood, but he  didn't want me to spend any time with you. Like if he was jealous." "Yeah okay I remember but what's the confession I want to know come on baby spill" Candice smiled she loved when he called her baby. He did it a few times mostly when he wanted something from her. He didn't really have any pet names for her. "Well I was gonna finish but you wanted to talk so here we are okay so what if he knew you were in love with me and he knew that I was in love with you too ?" Candice asked as she waited for his reaction. "Wait what he knew of course he knew I never shut up. I would always talk about you with him. Maybe my acting lessons didn't help me at all. I am terrible at acting am I ?" Candice just tilted her head and said "you're beautiful at your job babe. No need to worry and yeah I guess those kisses did feel pretty real omg remember when you slipped your tongue during a kiss we had. I have to say I wasn't expecting any of that. You had me confused. That was like the first month you had gotten engaged and I was so happy after that kiss you know it made my whole day. You were always the shy one when it came to kisses on camera. I would never forget that it was only with me cause when you had kiss scenes with Shantel (patty) you would always be so relax like you didn't care and when you started to laugh before a kiss y'all would be like those couples that would walk around town laughing for what the other said. I love to see you act with other women it's beautiful. I have to say it did made me jealous when you had those scenes with your tv women." "Candice come on don't change the subject we were talking about something here." "Okay back to my confession well we talked for like hours and Carlos explained everything to me like how he knew we liked each other that we gave heart eyes to each other in every single scene even though we were supposed to be acting he knew it was real. That he could see from a mile away that we love each other so so much. He actually was glad that you finally said something and that we could finally be happy together like he always expects us to be. That he knew that dating other people will never change the way we feel about each other because everyone around us already knew that we would end up together sooner or later. Even the people that we dated knew." Candice felt so much affection for those words. Those words were the ones that had gotten her to tell him her true feelings just like he told her. *** "Okay so you're telling me that Carlos knew and he still asked you out ? God what the heck." Grant asked as he stood from the couch and walked around. "Yes, well he made this like plan to make you jealous so you will tell me something. So we could finally be together. We acted like if we were dating all cute and stuff. We started to act after that day when you kissed me in your trailer. And that's how we became to be girlfriend and boyfriend in set only." "I can't believe Carlos would actually do any of this he is definitely the best friend ever. I love him and I love you with all my heart. We should think of telling our fans we are dating it has been like 3 months baby I can't hold this feelings anymore you're literally the most beautiful women ever. How do you think I feel when I see this guy what's his name Michael comment on you instagram post and say 'girl be mine already' I swear I have like tried to comment something but then I go back and erase everything and just like it. Especially those bikini pictures you have been posting. They drive me nuts." " I love you and only you Thomas. I know I have seen you typing and then erasing when we are on set. You're a possessive boyfriend and I love that. It makes me feel really special. Maybe we should tell our fans next comic con." Candice said as she leaned in to kiss him. Being with each other was the best feeling ever. They have been in love for so long that it felt right to move fast. It was everything they wanted. She got a prince, and he got the girl of his dreams. It was just how in love they were with each other that they didn't see the bad side of the other. ***** A year later It's finally Comic Con, Grant thought. He had waited for this moment for exactly one year and three weeks but who is counting. "Okay, go to your rooms. Relax take a breather and come back here in 4 hours. I will be waiting for you. Don't be late. If you're late we will leave without you." Todd smiled at his cast. When weren't they late? Every year was the same thing. At least one of them was late for at least 10 minutes. It always gets crazy. Candice and Grant walked away from the cast hands intertwined to their room. They were official to the cast and their families ,but not to their fans. It had taken both of them time to tell the cast. It was their own dirty little secret. "So, we are here now. We are actually going to tell them aren't we?" Grant said as he turned the key to their hotel room. He pulled it out and opened it. "Yes, we are. I thought you had sound more exited. You seem off. Do you not want to do this anymore cause it's your choice, babe. Or maybe you don't want us to date any- "NO! God, no. I'm sorry, it's just the thought of us being separated again does something to me. I want to be your forever. I want you to be MY forever. Only you no one else. I love you greatly. And no one can change that. My heart will always belong to you Ms. Patton." Candice smiled. Of course he would say something like that. Him being the cheesy cheese ball that he is. Of course. She couldn't wait to one day marry this man. She thought. It's everything she will ever need. Him and Zöe. "Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?" Candice asked. Being with him is everything. His beautiful smile and forest like eyes makes her day ten thousand times better. He might not know this but she knew that he was going to be her last kiss. Not her first but her last for sure. She wouldn't want anyone else after him. He was everything he wanted on her future husband. Kind. Funny. Smart. Hardworking. He was just the perfect fit for her. How his hands fit perfectly with hers. How he kissed her with so much passion. So much love. Affection. How he would automatically smile when he saw her. How flustered he got when she called him baby or how his eyes twinkle like the stars after a kiss. "I'm the lucky one." He replies with a big grin. He gave her multiple cheek kisses. He got his phone from the coffee table and gave it to her. She swiped up and unlocked it. She looked down at him and he nodded. The first thing she saw was that he had pinned a new tweet to his Twitter. He had stopped using Twitter a while back. A long while. But when they started dating he activated the account again. She would post daily there. He just wanted to see what she talked to her fans about. He had recently started posting daily insta stories of her and the dogs in set. He didn't want no one to know before their announcement but he did. He just wanted to shout it to the world. That Candice Kristina Patton was his. That he belonged to her no one else. Only her. The new pinned tweet said... "You're such a dork. I love you. You don't even know how much." "I have a pretty good idea of how much. If it's as much as I love you. You're such a beauty you know that? How did I end up with you? Such a blessing." Candice gives him a giggle and holds his phone for him to get it. She never really got his phone. It felt weird getting it now. They trusted each other. Once in a while he would just let his phone with her for the whole day without her having to ask. And she will give him hers. They would post random things on their insta stories. It was fun to post for him. She get closer to his fans. "No, go to Instagram and to your tags." He peck her lips and pulled her to the balcony. He sat down on the chair and sat her down in his lap. Candice looked at five with so much affection in her eyes. With so much love. Passion. She grabbed his face with both of her small caramel hands. Giving him a kiss on his nose. Making him smile wider. I love you she mumbled. Candice grabbed his phone again and searched for her name and clicking the tag section. She scrolled and then paused when she saw that Grant had made a post about 6 minutes ago. She smiled at the sight of the photo. It was a cute photo. Handsy Grant Gustin started with this picture if she remembers well. Grant Gustin post's She read it once and then twice. She couldn't stop the happy tears falling from her eyes. She smiled so wide at his phone. She looked at him and saw him down on one knee with such a beautiful engagement ring. Princess cut. "Candice Kristina Patton, will you make me the happiest man more happy. The happiest man on the face of the planet by marry- "Yes, Grant. I would love to marry you. To spend the rest of my life with you. The love of my life. My best friend. My partner in crime. My whole world. I love you so much you have no idea. Ti Amo." "Ti Amo." Grant replied. It was basically the only word he knew in Italian just because of her. That was their word. "Ti Amo cosí tanto" she kissed his face. His eyelids. His eyelashes. His cheekbones. His right cheek mole. Just every part of his face. Comment section: The next day "The newest engaged couple of the CW. Candice Patton soon to be Gustin and Grant Gustin. Your lovely flash leads. Give them a road of applause." Candice and Grant walked down the stage and into their next interview. Holding hands. He hold her left hand and kissed where the now princess cut ring was. He smiled into the sweet kiss and mumbled I love you. Candice Patton post's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this :) leave any suggestions for future stories. Leave me prompts on my tumblr. Btw the pictures idk how to upload. So if someone knows text me at my Instagram. But for know how to my Instagram stories and they will be there if they’re not there right away is because Instagram is down. But they will be there. 
> 
> UPDATE: they’re up on my tumblr @xsfanfiction
> 
> Tumblr: xsfanfiction   
> Instagram: Irissfeed

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are up. Come you enjoy:) instagram: Irissfeed


End file.
